Night Time
by stuckatschool
Summary: How Fionna feels about night time has changed many times throughout the years. On this night, she kind of hates it because it means she is soon going to see him after their big fight.


Ugh. The wait for the ' Bad Little Boy' episode is seeming like forever. So i am writing to kill time.

* **_SKIP THIS_**_** IF YOU ARE A TWIHARD OR LIKE THE SERIES. I DONT AND AM GOING TO BASH IT A BIT. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED* **_

You know, i have seen some comparison between the FioLee ship and Twilight ( ew) and it kinda kills me because if you read twilight, the girl is basically like " Oh, i will totally give up **EVERYTHING** for you." and her vampire dude is all " well, i don't want you to be a monster, but ehhh okay" But that isn't the issue. Fionna and Marshall Lee writers **_get_ **the issue. It's not about being an evil monster ( maybe a bit) but about having no connections, not family or friends for the rest of your ( immortal) life. Its about not wanting the girl you love having to watch everyone she is close with turn to ashes.

How is it that writers for two characters that have actually not really spoken to each other in the show can grasp that concept far deeper than 4 giant ass books?

Anyway, i didn't come here to twilight bash. I came here to present. . . this.

Disclaimer: I own no part of adventure time because if i did, Fionna and Cake would have their own show.

Enjoy!

* * *

Nighttime was always changing for Fionna..

Sometimes she loved it. Ever since she was little, she could remember her adoptive mother tucking her and Cake into bed, singing sweet lullabies and whispering words of comfort when they were scared of the monsters in the night.

Then she hated it. Like when her parents died, she remembered spending those first few nights afterwards stroking Cake's fur and looking into the night sky, no longer afraid of monsters, but instead of things she couldn't fight. Things like time. Fionna would sing to her sister and try not to think of a time when they wouldn't have each other.

When it came time to move on and Fionna and Cake found their tree house, night once again became a period of comfort and resting after a long day of adventuring. It became a time for quietness and, later down the road, being alone as Cake spent her nights with Lord Monocromicorn.

The loneliness didn't last long after she met Marshall Lee.

With him, it was no longer night. It was just adventuring in the dark. It was chasing wolves through the forest and crushing nasty pixies under the full moon. Soon, it also became a time of watching the stars while she was safely tucked under Marshall's arm and stolen kisses in the darkness.

Fionna watched as the sun began to set from her bedroom window. Cake was waiting for her to finish getting ready downstairs. She slowly descended down the wooden steps until she reached the door and her sister. Cake purred at the sight of her.

" Look at you, baby girl! So beautiful!"

Fionna turned to the large mirror that hung on the wall and saw her reflection. An elegant blue gown that matched the color of the sky on a clear day with small white flowers along the bottom adorned her frame. At 17 years old, the rest of her body caught up with the curves she had possessed since she hit puberty. The gown was long sleeved to protect her from the autumn chill and a white ribbon was tied in her hair, completing her look. She wanted to wear her bunny hat, as she had for every other ball she went to, but Cake convinced her not to with just saying:

" For Marshall?"

Even with her sister's reassurance of her good looks, Fionna didn't feel particularly beautiful tonight. Not after the fight with her stubborn vampire beau only a few hours ago.

Fionna managed a smile and hopped on to Cake's back as they took off for the Candy Ball.

By the time they reached the castle, it was night. Fionna allowed the banana guards to escort her down from Cake and into the ballroom, scanning the crowd for a fanged face.

" Baby, if he is here, he will find you. Now, pay attention to the people that are trying to talk to you" Cake reprimanded.

" Sorry, you're right" Fionna said, pulling her attention back to peppermint maid.

Prince Gumball came to greet them and offer up some punch, but for the most part was busy tending to guests' need. Cake had blended into the crowd in search of her mate and Fionna was left standing by the dance floor, watching couples spin to the music.

" I don't think I can ever recall seeing you so defeated" said a voice from her side. Feeling the temperature around her increase, she didn't really have to turn to know who it was.

" I am not defeated, I'm just tired, FP" she replied.

Flame Prince moved to stand in front of her and she took in the sight of the fire royalty in all his dressed up glory. He smiled at her and offered her his hand, which she didn't move to take. He grinned at her.

" I am using a protection spell tonight. I wont burn" he explained. Fionna nodded and let him lead her to the dance floor.

They were quiet for a few minutes before Flame Prince loudly cleared his throat.

" So. Where is that creature of the night you call your boyfriend?" he asked.

Fionna sent him a small glare.

" You could at least call him by his name" she snapped at him.

The prince shrugged but stayed silent, waiting for her to answer.

" Your guess is as good as mine"

Flame Prince quirked an eyebrow at her.

" Trouble in paradise Fionna?"

She didn't say anything, just continued to move to the tempo. After another prolonged silence, Fionna looked up at her partner.

" Why did we not work?" she asked

That question obviously was unexpected because the prince missed a step and almost fell before righting himself and continuing the dance.

" You know why." He said gently

" Because I am a human. "

Flame Prince shook his head and chuckled.

" Ah, no. It because you were in love with someone else." He replied.

Fionna looked down.

" Was I always that obvious?" she said quietly, suddenly feeling guilty.

Flame Prince let go of her hand to grasp her chin and tilt it upwards.

" Yes, but it is okay. I accepted that he had your heart long ago. I am just glad I can still have your hand for a dance or two. We are still friends." He said.

Fionna smiled at him, before frowning again.

" But my humanity had to play a part in it too." She said.

" Yes. But," He started, " Love holds no bounds. If we wanted it, we could have figured something out. It's all about how badly you want it"

" That's funny, because you have no clue how badly I want to dump a bucket of water on your head" said a sharp voice from above the dancing pair.

Fionna shot her head up, almost pulling a muscle in the process, while Flame Prince just gazed up slowly, as if bored.

" Ah, but then Fionna would be mad at you, or at least, madder since she seems to already be angry" he said with a bit of attitude. That earned him a hiss from the demon above him.

" Yes, yes, I get it. No need to show everyone your angry cat impression" the fire royal turned to the stunned blonde next to him, " Fionna, thank you for the dance. If you get tired of his repugnant personality, I am always a willing partner." And with a kiss to her hand, he was gone.

Marshall Lee floated next to the adventuress.

" I would really enjoy putting out his flame" said the king. Fionna did not reply, just moved out of the way of the dancers moving around them.

Marshall Lee followed, then grabbed her hand and spun her into a hold before leading her into the next dance.

"Can you believe the fireballs on that guy? Dancing you around like he owns you" he said, trying to provoke a response. Which he succeeded in.

" He was being a nice guy, Marshall. You know, spending time with me when my boyfriend had abandoned me." She said in a biting tone. Marshall Lee let out a low growl.

" I didn't abandon you. I'm just fashionably late."

" You were avoiding me. I saw you come in 20 minutes ago"

This just caused him to smirk.

" So you were watching me?"

Fionna huffed and pushed him away before stalking off the dance floor. Marshall Lee quickly followed her.

" Fi, wait up. I want to talk to you" he said, reaching for her hand.

" Oh, did you not get your fill of talking this afternoon?" She said rather loudly, drawing the attention of a few people around them.

Marshall looked around before tugging her outside to the candy gardens. The smell of sweet sugar filled the night air, but the cool air was a welcome break from the suffocating atmosphere of the ballroom.

Fionna looked up at the moon and stayed quiet, waiting for the vampire king to talk.

" Come on, Fionna. I don't want to fight anymore. I just want to enjoy being with you" he said from behind her.

" I don't want to fight either, but we have to talk about this. I'm sick of ignoring this and letting it fester. It's killing us. It's killing _**me**_" she said dramatically, which was not like her at all.

Marshall Lee just glared at her.

" What if I don't want to talk about it?"

Fionna looked at him and let her eyes fill with tears before furiously wiping them away.

" Then you can just go. I can't do this anymore if you are so content with just ignoring the problem"

The vampire clenched his fists but didn't budge.

Fionna sighed before turning her back to him and looking at the tiny candy flowers around them.

" Did you hear what FP said? He said that if you want it badly enough, it would work out. " She said.

Marshall slowly approached her.

" Fi. . . "

" Maybe that is our problem. We want it, but not badly enough . . . "

Fionna let out a small gasp as she felt herself be enveloped by a pair of arms.

Soft breath blew across her ear and sent shivers down her spine.

" Fionna. There is nothing, and I mean NOTHING, in this world or any other world I want more than you. But it's not that simple." He said, nuzzling her neck.

Fionna turned around and hugged him tightly.

" Why can't it be?" she asked, her voice cracking a bit.

Marshall stroked her hair gently.

" Because. There is no antidote for being a vampire. Even if there was, I'm still a demon. I don't age the same as you do. And I wont . . . I can't condemn you to an afterlife of loneliness." He said sadly.

" But I wouldn't be lonely. I would have you." She said, removing her face from his chest and looking up at him.

He smiled and kissed the crown of her head.

" I know. But I wouldn't be enough. You would be happy with me until you watched Cake and Gumball and all your friends turn to dust. Fionna, you have a soft heart, it's a reason I love you so much, and I know you. You would say it would be okay, but you would hurt."

Fionna didn't say anything for a while.

" Pain goes away"

Marshall shook his head.

" Not this pain. This kind of pain dulls after hundreds of years and then, when you think you are going to be fine, it comes right back and breaks your heart all over again."

Fionna pulled away from him and studied his face.

" Isn't that what will happen when I die? You will have to go through that pain alone. But if I am by your side forever, then you will be there to heal my heart" she said.

The vampire king could have sworn his heart pulsated at those words. He grabbed her face and brought their lips together. They kissed until the world went silent and all that was left was just the two of them. And when they pulled away, they rested their foreheads together and smiled.

" I love you Marshall Lee. I don't want there ever to be an adventure that you can't follow me into."

" And I want to be able to be with you where ever you go. But I would rather spend the rest of my life with a shattered heart then know there is even the smallest break in yours."

A shout from the party brought them out of their own little world.

Cake poked her head outside and saw the two holding each other.

" I don't mean to interrupt this sappy moment, but LSP just hit on Muscle Prince's sister and its going down!" she said before disappearing back inside.

The blonde human giggled and pulled away, but still clasped the black hair demon's hands tightly.

" We have time to think about this." She said, slowly leading him to the doorway.

" I thought you hated time" he asked.

" Not when it slows down. And whenever I am with you, it stands still" she said with a smile.

He laughed at her before pulling her into another kiss.

" Someone has been in my lyrics journal again" he said after he pulled away.

Fionna gave him a radiant smile.

" How can I resist, knowing you are basically writing love poems about me?" she asked before disappearing inside to check out LSP getting his lumps beat, while the vampire hot on her heels.

Outside, the stars shined a little brighter and nighttime became Fionna the human's favorite time again.

* * *

I just know i am going to post this and re-read it and find errors, even though i have checked like 8 times. It's my curse.

Also, we got to get a first name for Flame Prince. But i like him all calm and proper, i find it charming. Let me know what you thought since it has been a while since i wrote anything for Adventure Time.


End file.
